


"Would You Like A Happy Ending?"

by FandomVulture333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a massage therapist in the local spa. He is well reviewed and has a few regulars. One of them is Castiel who apparently likes Dean's massages a little too much and Dean knows it all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Would You Like A Happy Ending?"

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Alex who is going through a rough time right now. Love ya girl :D

“Alright Victor, what is my schedule today?”

Victor looked down at the schedule of clients with their masseuses and saw Deans name.

“You have three one hour appointments back to back starting at 10 and then at your regular is here at 3.”

Dean sighed. He didn’t mind regulars but he had some that he couldn’t stand.

“What is the person’s name?”

Victor looked again and said,

“Your 3 o’clock is Castiel.”

The sound of that name made Dean mood become a little chipper. He always liked giving Castiel a massage and he knew that he must have a thing for him because sometimes when Castiel is in the middle of a good massage, Dean sees a tent forming under the sheets. Not that Dean minds because he would hit that in a heartbeat. Dean continued the rest of his appointments as usual and then took his lunch break. It usually consisted of going out to get a bacon burger with onions on it. He always remembered to brush his teeth afterwards and chew a really strong mint flavored gum. When he got back he saw Castiel sitting in the waiting room, sipping on a cup of water. Dean went on to prep the room for him and then walked out to greet him.

“Good afternoon Mr. Novak.”

Castiel perked up and saw Dean and was smiling as he got up.

“We are in room 3 today.” he gestured and walked Castiel to the room and went inside.

“Alright Mr. Novak, I will leave for a moment while you undress yourself to your comfort level and get under the sheets. I will knock before I come in.”

“Thank you Dean.”

Whenever Dean heard Castiel’s voice he melted a little inside. He left the room and went to go and get a new bottle of lotion as Castiel undressed. He went back to the door and knocked on it.

“Come in.”

Dean came in and saw that Castiel was on the bed and looking very much at peace. He then looked at the chart for the room usage and saw that he had scheduled a2 hour appointment with Dean. This made him a little more peppy.

“Alright Mr. Novak, what can I work on today?”

“I would like the usual scalp, face, neck, shoulders, and back. But I would also like my pecs, arms and feet done today as well and my legs too.”

Dean sighed internally as he knew he had his work cut out for him. He then proceeded to work on Castiel’s scalp and face and slowly worked his way down to his neck. He then heard the happy purrs and groans from him. As he made his way down towards his pecs, Castiel then started to mumble.

“Dean could you ???????”

Dean couldn’t hear him and responded with a,

“I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I said could you move your hands down more.”

Dean was half sure and half unsure what was going on. He then progressed to slide his hands down more.

“More.”

Dean listened and did as he was told.

“You are getting warmer Dean.”

As he moved his hands down more Castiel then started to say,

“Warmer, warmer, hot, hotter, on fire!”

Dean then realized what was going one. His hands were on Castiel’s nipples and there clearly something going on.

“Please massage them for me.”

Dean started to feel uncomfortable but proceeded on doing so. As he did he looked down to see Castiel’s face grinning and then looked up to see that a tent and once again been made in the sheets. Dean wanted to ask if it was the massage or if it was him but that would be very unprofessional of him and he could lose his job and license. But he could still lose it based on what was going on too.

“You can move to other parts of my body now.”

This was relief for Dean as well as he could feel a boner starting to pop through his own pants. The massage continued down to Castiel’s legs and feet. After Dean finished the feet and worked his way up the legs again, Castiel began to speak again.

“Work more inner thigh please.”

Dean was nervous now as he knew that he was naked under the sheets. He started to move inward and then he began to mutter again,

“Warmer,”

Dean moved his hands inward.

“Warmer,”

He was wincing at what was going on. He didn’t want to touch his client in the boy zone but he was being paid to do this and had to.

“Hot,”

Soon Dean’s hands were touching Castiel’s crotch and the base of his cock.

“On fire!”

Dean was getting panicky but he kinda knew what was going on.

“Ok Dean, now massage my cock and balls for me.”

He had to listen to his client but he also wanted to listen to his own boner. Dean started touching him and was a little clueless about what to do.

“Grip it and move your hand up and down. Just like the hand job you want to give yourself right now.”

“How did you know-”

“I could feel it as you were massaging my arms and hands.”

Dean was in shock as Castiel was smiling. Now there was a thing going on. As he started giving him the hand job he could hear whispers of swearing from the pleasurable sensations that Dean’s hand was giving. Castiel’s breath began to hitch after a few pumps.

“Faster please, I’m coming.”

“Keep your voice down.”

He went on to bite his lip as his face tightened from the orgasm riddling through his body. He and Dean felt spurts and stickiness in their skin and in the sheets.

“Oh fuck that was good.” Castiel was breathing quick and shallow.

“Glad you enjoyed that.”

Dean wiped his hands and went on to finish the massage. Then he looked up at the clock and saw that he had 10 minutes left. Then he decided to joke around and asked him,

“Mr. Novak?”

“Call me Castiel.”

“Alright Castiel,” he swallowed, “Would you like a happy ending?”

His face was bright red from the heat of bad joke. Castiel then got up and said,

“I’m up for it if you are.”

Dean smiled from ear to ear as Castiel was gently undoing Dean’s pants and tugging down his boxers and letting he cock spring out for him to see.

“You have a condom right?”

Dean could feel Castiel touching his erection and his mind went a little blank before he heard the question. He looked down and shook his head no.

“That’s fine, I always carry one with me. It’s in my wallet as well as a packed of lube.”

“Why do you have that in your wallet?”

“I was about to meet up with a guy later on and wanted to be safe. But it looks like you beat him.”

Dean didn’t know whether or not to take offense to that last comment but he waited for Castiel to get them and then tore open the wrapper and rolled it down his aching cock. He was loving the touches that he was getting.

“The bed might creak, we should move to the floor.”

“I agree Dean.”

He found sheets and a pillow and got Castiel to lie on his back with his legs open as Dean slicked himself up and got into position. Then he slid inside of Castiel and held himself there basking in the tightness.

“Ready when you are.” said Castiel.

“Thank you.” Dean said as he then proceeded to fuck him hard. Skin was sticking and making noises and balls were slapping. Dean kept going in deeper and deeper. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at the rate of fucking that was going on. Castiel then went on to nurse his forgotten newly erect cock and jacked himself off to the speed that Dean was going at.

“I’m getting close, how about you?”

“Dean, I’m there already... ack!” Castiel said as his hand was beginning to be covered in come.

Dean then fucked faster and harder and then his face tightened and screwed inwards as he was trying so hard not to scream as this was hands down the best orgasm he had ever had IN HIS LIFE!!!

When it subsided, his face was beet red and he was breathing sharply and deeply.

“OH FUCK!!!” Dean whispered as he twitched a bit after he pulled out.

Then he looked at the clock and saw that their session was over. He got up and got cleaned off and put his pants back on and straightened himself up.

“And that is our session today Mr. Novak. We hope you visit us again soon. Have a good rest of the day.”

Dean walked out and washed himself up and hoped he didn’t smell too much like sex. He went back into the room to see that Castiel was gone but on the bed there was what looked like a crisp $100 bill and a note that read, ‘Thank you for the happy ending. Call me if you want to go out to dinner after work.’

 


End file.
